


Crying in the rain.

by orphan_account



Category: Dexas | Minecraft
Genre: Angst, Characters in the rain, Minecraft, Other, Sad Ending, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dekucaus regrets everything he said that night, everything he did to hurt the one he loved. Dekas is hurt by the actions of their partner, but will they find it in their heart to forgive him?
Relationships: Dexas | Dekucaus & Dekas
Kudos: 1





	Crying in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dekas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekas/gifts).



> for u dekas <3 luv dexas 4 life

The rain fell in Dekas’ palms, outstretched as they waited for the cold numbness to spread.Their time in this place was too long, it was getting dark and they didn’t move. They felt the vibration of their phone signal that someone out there was worried. Nevertheless, they stood there with the shadows of the sunless sky catching up with the darkness on the ground.

“Dekas! There you are, you fucking scared me,” Dekucaus ran up behind the shorter person with relief washing over him, putting his phone down.

Dekas didn’t even flinch, their eyes stayed trained on the town in front of them. Dead with the dazed feeling of rain and depression, their eyes only blink once in response. Dekucaus stopped in his tracks, standing a few feet away from Dekas with his solace abraded and replaced with worry.

“Dekas?”

No response once more.

“Dekas, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said back there, I was being a hot-head and honestly? I was mostly talking out of my ass. Please… forgive me,” His words were laced with sorrow and regret, but it all fell on deaf ears as Dekas maintained his gaze upon the twinkling city.

“You don’t have to do it now, or even tomorrow. If you aren’t ready, I won’t expect you to accept my apology soon. I just want peace knowing you are back home. I’ll sleep on the couch if I need to. Just… don’t leave me like this,” Dekucaus pleaded with tears welling up in his eyes. He brought his hand up to his mouth to stop the sobbing from escaping his lips, being very careful with the person in front of him. The rain rang loud in his ears, flooding his other senses and drowning his guilt. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think.

“Just go.”

Dekucaus stood rigid. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes threatened to spill more tears. They blended in with the streams of water pouring from the sky, but his red eyes gave it all away. He couldn’t accept this now, not when they were beginning to trust each other again. They both worked too hard for this, they can’t throw it away now.

“Leave me alone.”

Dekas turned around, red cheeks glowing under their teary eyes. Their pain flickered before Dekucaus, and only then did he realize that Dekas was serious. Their relationship was beyond repair, and Dekas wasn’t ready to give another chance.

“I’m sorry,” Dekucaus walked away with his shoulders slumped and his tears creating a trail behind him.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t enough”


End file.
